esitales_starlightedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichirou Maki
Ichirou Maki Ichirou Maki is the main protagonist of the manga and series, including his mate Seito. Born as a god, he has paranormal and supernatural powers, following his great physical strength. Appearance Ichirou is seen in most of the anime series wearing a blue long sleeved jacket, dark blue pants, white boots, a yellow scarf, and a black eyepatch with a yellow "X" sewn on it covers his scarred and injured eye. Unlike in his past, Ichirou may happen to show up in some episodes with a turquoise blue and white kimono. Throughout the manga, Ichirou's hair color is changed from grey to black and to white because he is addicted to the use of bleach and coloring products. Throughout the anime, Ichirou dyes his hair from grey to bright blue, black, white, and blonde. Personality Unlike Jirou, Ichirou has a joyful and alive behavior. As a kid, he was disciplined by his caretaker, while his parents had to take care of the village. He was punished several times for a minor crime, his caretaker wanting him to learn vaguely from his mistakes. He has an exciting personality, and he likes to engage in any sort of conversation. His personality changes due to the mention of his parents, and his brother, and whenever someone threatens to harm Seito. He is romantic when hanging out with Seito, and is almost close to proposing to him at the Fish-Grill in Middle World, where they are interrupted by his friends. He shows deep passion and love towards Seito when he stares into his eyes, always making Seito blush. He takes their relationship seriously, and he keeps his true feelings hidden in fear that Seito may reject his proposal and break their relationship. Ichirou also developed feelings for Mika further in the series, and in the 2-3 manga chapters. Mika is desperate for love and seeks it only in Ichirou, Seito being his enemy. History Ichirou considers himself as a "lone wolf," due to his loneliness in his childhood and the loss of his parents. At the age of 4, Ichirou was left with a caretaker, Mira Utaek, and lived with her for 9 years. His parents died in a massacre in their palace, while Ichirou was out in the rice fields doing child labor for Utaek. He suffered from sexual harassment and abuse, which his neighbor in the village had noticed right away and had him sealed away in a cell. He then lived 3 years with starvation, poor health, and no home. He then went back to the abandoned and destroyed palace was and inherited it. After hearing some crying in the back of the palace, he discovers that it is his baby sister. He takes care of her until he's 17. He names her Hideko because he remembers that his parents never named her, and she grows up to be 14. He then discovers a secret garden in a narrow path and later is used to taking care of it. He rebuilds the palace with his own two hands and he takes care of Hideko. He then meets a mysterious woman that helps guide him through his unnatural life. Abilities * Teleportation *Kitsune Physiology- it is yet unknown that if Ichirou posseses this power, but he is seen in the manga with a long black and white kimono and 7 tails.